The present invention relates to an apparatus for towing a disabled vehicle, and in particular, to a towing apparatus adapted to engage the underside of a disabled vehicle thereby preventing damage to the exterior surfaces of the vehicle, such as fenders and bumpers, and furthermore preventing damage to tires and wheels of the towed vehicle. The present invention may be used with a conventional crane or hoist type of towing apparatus or it may be used with the under-vehicle towing apparatus described in the above-identified co-pending patent application.
Various types of towing apparatus are known. Applicant is aware of the following references for vehicle towing apparatus:
British Pat. No. 760,688 to Wilson, et al and German OS No. 2821436; and the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,279 to Dalby, et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,857 to Porter, Sr., et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,943 to Nespor PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,337 to Hamman PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,470 to Marcus, et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,623 to Bubik PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,370 to Hanzel PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,152 to Sloter PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,601 to Castoe PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,443 to Klein PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,237 to Schaedler PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,125 to Aquila PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,192 to Monson PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,823 to Aquila PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,262 to LoCodo PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,814 to Wegener, et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,745 to Hutchings PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,237 to Lind PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,213 to Obbink PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,496 to Sill PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,631 to Bishop PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,978 to Holmes PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,817 to Peterson PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,432 to Sheldrew
and a brochure of Holmes International, Publication No. 85-354 for the 1101 and 1201 Wreckers.
Of the above references, the patents to Porter, Sr., et al, Nespor, Hamman, Bubik, Schaedler, LoCodo, Lind, Sill, Holmes, Peterson and the Holmes International reference show various types of towing apparatus which are of the "damage-free" variety wherein the wheels of the disabled vehicle are engaged by a suitable grasping or support mechanism and then the vehicle is lifted on the grasping or support mechanism to allow the vehicle to be towed. All of these arrangements are complicated and require that the operator securely fasten straps or other grasping devices to the wheels in order to ensure that the towed vehicle is secure.
The other references show various other types of towing apparatus wherein conventional hooks, chains or straps for grasping various parts of the vehicle, for example, axles or bumpers, are used.
The Marcus, et al reference shows a towing apparatus having an extension platform having a U-shaped axle engaging frame member mounted rotatably thereon on a kingpin and having extremities which are provided with notches aligned on a concave arc for grasping an axle of a towed vehicle.
The towing devices shown in these references suffer the disadvantages that they are likely to cause damage to the vehicle to be towed because of the use of straps and chains which may touch body and bumper surfaces of the vehicle being towed.